Lyshara Ebonsong
Lyshara Ebonsong (laɪ-shː ɑːrʌ, "lie-shar-uh") is a runaway studying the natural path of Druidism. Just coming of age, the youthful Kaldorei is inexperienced in many respects and is prone to depending on others. Currently, she is wandering Azeroth for clues that will hopefully lead to reuniting with her missing father. Biography Lyshara was born into a mercantile guild of apothecaries and alchemists known as House Silverleaf. Under the House, the family ran and supported the company "Silverleaf Elixir & Tonics", a reputable brand dedicated to brewing quality tinctures, elixirs, and other liquid medicines and performance enhancers. Although the Silverleaf herbal plantation in northwestern Ashenvale was home and ground zero for the family's entrepreneurial success, the company partially moved, taking Lyshara with them. Brewing operations and product sales for the commercial brand moved to the trading hub, Darnassus, in large part for greater business opportunities. Albeit, the Horde infestation in the south and cultist activity in the north of Ashenvale made the decision swifter. Lyshara’s mother, an apothecary within the Silverleafs, was restrictive and pushed her in hopes of one day rising through the ranks within the family. But the sudden relocation separated her from the one that had the greatest positive impact on her young upbringing, her estranged father. Being a druid and guardian of Ashenvale, he was last seen investigating Twilight Cultist activity in the ruins of Ordil’Aran. The weekly letters stopped coming. Fearing the worst, Lyshara pleaded with her mother to allow her to visit Ashenvale. Repeatedly denied by stern Silverleaf leadership and subsequently her mother, Lyshara packed what she could and left her Darnassian residence. Angry with her family she assumed her father’s surname to shed herself of her fanatic family's relations. Her newfound independence freed her to learn the ways of a longstanding interest in druidism; although as curious as she may be in the natural arts, her talent with the mortar and pestle has yet to transmute to success as a druidess. Propelled by desperation, the young Night Elf is chasing down every lead to unravel the secrets behind her father’s disappearance. Determined yes, but foolhardy pursuit of clues is bound to get the naïve adventurer in danger. Lyshara Ebonsong has much to learn, some of which she may come to regret. Personality Lyshara is kind yet used to obeying the hierarchy within House Silverleaf. Until recently, being under the protection of the family guild has shielded her from much the outside world and its teachings, making her naïve and a slow study of anything outside of Kaldorei culture, let alone Silverleaf. Moreover, a sheltered life has illequiped her with nethe cessary grit required for life of hard adventure. Although instinctively selfish, a lingering effect of her youth and comfortable lifestyle, her big heart can be shown by her gentleness towards Azeroth’s critters and warming laugh. Abilities Her quest to find her father has turned her lifestyle into a wayfaring one. Moving from location to location makes studying druidism a difficult task, however she is keen to learn as much as she can from those she is in company with. However, to her dismay, she is confronted with the reality that following the natural path of Cenarious requires more than a love of wildlife. Her innate skill in plant-based chemistry is notable. Tutelage within the Silverleaf family as an herbalist and alchemist granted her access to carefully curated family insights dating back the era of Elun'dris. Although no longer affiliated with her family, her talent in potion-craft has already proven useful in her endeavors. Relations Her understanding of the world is focused primarily through the lens of her family. House Silverleaf is known to be intolerant of anything non-Kaldorei with some pining for days long past. As such, Lyshara finds the presence of other races and cultures unsettling. This conservative upbringing makes relationships outside her kin difficult. Her estranged father, despite his inconsistent and secretive presence in Lyshara’s life, attempted to ground her by introducing other histories, some of which conflicted with what was taught at home. At the very best, this has seeded more accepting thoughts of others. Category:Night Elf